When Two Worlds Collide
by The REAL PadfootandProngs
Summary: At the end of his first term, Eren couldn't be happier. He finally confessed his love for Levi, and things were never better. But when an odd visitor brings news of an old friend's murder, he knows it won't last.
1. Chapter 1

***I know Levi is like thirty something or older and Eren is 15, but this is an AU where Levi is 2 years older than Eren, who is 18. Okay? Get it? Got it? Alrighty! I did this because I don't really like the idea of Eren and Levi being together if Eren is underage.**

Eren looked out of the window and marveled at how the snow fell ever so gracefully outside. It was one of the rare times he had seen snow, because he had lived in San Diego for most of his life and it doesn't get much snow there. In fact, San Diego doesn't get much of anything really, other than sun.

Now he was at college, at New York University. His friends, Armin Arlert and Levi Ackerman, attended the same college. Armin and Eren shared a dorm together, but Levi took it upon himself to buy an apartment and live by himself, though he would pop in for a visit sometimes.

Eren loved when this happened. Although he would never admit it, expect to his Armin, he did have a tiny crush on Levi that had developed over the years. Since this semester started, his "thing" for Levi was more than just a silly crush...it was genuine love.

Eren heard a knock at the door and got up to see who was there. Through the peephole, Eren could make out Levi, waiting patiently, with a passive expression on his face. A grin spread across his face as he opened the door to let Levi in.

"Hello, Levi!" He said, maybe a little too excitedly.

Levi let out a small laugh. Levi hardly laughed, or smiled even, but when he was around Eren, just Eren, he didn't hold back.

"Hi Eren. Where's Armin?" Eren watched as Levi looked around the small dorm for the blonde.

"Oh, he isn't here but I guess I could call him if you want..." Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Armin was currently at the library studying because he hated the noisy dorms.

Levi shrugged. "No, it's fine. I mean, we could hang out here by ourselves."

Eren nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He felt a little nervous with the idea of just him and Levi together but decided to push away the feeling. After all, they were friends, right? They should be able to hold a normal conversation without his awkwardness or impulsiveness getting in the way.

Levi looked at the book shelve that Eren and Armin shared in the dorm, and noticed a pile of books that seemed to be new. "So... you've bought new books?"

Eren walked to his mini fridge and looked inside, but abandoned that, seeing nothing good. "Armin did. I didn't, but it doesn't make much of difference, we share the them anyway." He said with a careless shrug.

"Mhmm ... wait...what is this!" Levi walked over to the pile of books and stared at it.

Eren walked to where Levi was at and looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"My...how the hell does Armin have this photo album."

Eren raised his eyebrows and grabbed the album before Levi could get to it. "This is yours?" A playful grin spread across his face.

Levi's expression of shock changed to annoyance. "Yes. Now give it back, it isn't yours and it doesn't have anything to do with you either." He lunged for the album, but Eren held it above him, out of reach.

Levi scowled. "Give...it...to me!" He struggled to grab the it, but due to height difference between Eren and him, he knew it was pointless.

"Ooh what's in here anyways? All of Levi's cute little baby photos!" Eren mocked, as he pretended to flip through the album.

Levi would never be able to look at Eren in the eye again if he saw those pictures in the album. Thinking about this, he tackled Eren to the ground.

"What the hell!? Levi!?" Eren gasped, as he tried to fight for dominance over the situation.

Levi didn't respond, he just pinned Eren to the ground.

The two wrestled for a minute, until Levi pulled the album safely out of Eren's reach, while he kept Eren on the floor by sitting on his stomach.

Eren noticed Levi was surprisingly... light. He sat up and moved closer to Levi, until his face was centimeters away from his. He didn't know what caused him to do this, or why, maybe he was acting impulsive again, but he kissed Levi gently on the forehead. And immediately regretted it.

Levi jumped off the younger boy's lap, startled. "Wha- what was that for?"

Eren could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. He knew he had to tell Levi the whole crush thing. How would he react?

"Well... You see, Levi, I have kind of...have had a crush on you for the last four years..."

Levi stared at him in shock. He would have never believed it if it was coming out of anybody else's mouth. Then he switched his expression of shock back into his usual calm, cold demeanor.

"Oh."

Eren's heart sank to the ground. He knew Levi never liked him back. In fact, he was probably disgusted. There was an awkward silence as he felt Levi's eyes on him. Desperate to get away from the whole thing, he changed the subject.

"I'm going to...um...organize… the book shelve?" He got up and started to walk to the bookcase, but he felt something pull on the back of his shirt.

"Turn around, dammit." He heard Levi say.

He did, and he was pulled down rather aggressively to Levi's height. Then he felt the other boy's lips crashing down on his. It took him a few seconds to register this, and when he did, he was sure it was a dream. It wasn't. He felt his brain go fuzzy, and his knees go weak. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kissed back with perhaps more enthusiasm than he had intended. They broke apart after a few seconds that felt like forever.

Levi stared at Eren with a passion in his eyes. "In case you didn't get that, I like you too, idiot."

"I-I noticed." Eren stuttered, still feeling the ghost of Levi's kiss on his lips.

There was another silence, but this time, there was no awkward tension between the two.

"So... what was in the photo album?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...it just had...extremely embarrassing photos." Levi opened the album and showed him the pictures.

"I was right!" Eren exclaimed, "All these are cute little pictures of baby Levi! Aww."

Levi shot him a dirty look. "They are not cute. Shut up."

Eren just smiled in response.

"It's kind of cold in here."

"It is."

"Do you have a heater, or anything to warm up? Or do you just sit here and freeze on a daily basis?"

"Usually I just get a blanket." Eren went to his bed and patted the spot next to him. Levi came and sat next to him, and Eren draped a blanket over the two of them.

"This is much better."

"Mhmm." Eren nodded and yawned. He was starting to get a little sleepy. He wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him into an embrace.

Levi glanced at him, and realized that he too was a slightly sleepy. The last thing he remembered was laying his head on Eren's chest and falling into a deep sleep.

Armin opened the door to the dorm and set down his backpack. He looked at the album he had got from Levi's mom on the floor, and then to Eren's bed. They were sleeping soundly. He smiled. His plan had worked.

 **Ok ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I want to know what you people think. _CONSTRUCTIVE_ criticism please. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and maybe how I could improve. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up to see the beautiful sight. Soft yellow sunlight was streaming through his room, falling across his bed, where Levi was lying, fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. It had not been just a dream. This was all real, Levi did actually love him as much as he did.

"Hello there! Did you enjoy sleeping in?" Armin was standing at the foot of Eren's bed, looking amused.

Eren felt Levi stir next to him, waking up.

"W-what?" The older boy said, somewhat dazed. Then his eyes widened, realizing his surroundings. A blush spread across his face. "No. Uh- It's not what it looks like, Armin."

Eren did not feel embarrassed, but seeing Levi lose his cool was somewhat entertaining. Armin already knew about his feelings for Levi, but Levi didn't know this.

"I think it does..." Armin said, straightening up and crossing his arms.

Levi sat up, trying to regain his composure. "No Armin. I- it's- um.." No matter how he analyzed it, he couldn't find a way out of the situation.

Armin raised an eyebrow. "I know what's going on, I'm not stupid, you know."

Levi shot a nervous glance at Eren, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Levi... Eren told me he liked you a long time ago, and you finally falling for him wasn't that much of a surprise. In fact, I think all you needed was a little push..." He glanced at the photo album on the floor.

"You...planned this?" Eren asked.

Armin shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

The two boys stared at him in shock, but both of them were secretly glad Armin had intervened in their relationship. If he hadn't, they would probably still be waiting for the other one to make the first move.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Eren said dismissively.

Levi was not as willing to change the subject. "So...you took my mom's photo album, knowing what was going to happen? Wait- _how_ did you take it?"

"Well, I knew it was going to make something happen. But never mind that! Eren, you have a class to go to! Did you forget?"

Eren jumped out of bed and raced to the sink to wash his face. "Oh shit!"

Levi got out of bed and straightened the sheets, then frowned. "Hey, Eren can I make your bed?...It's kind of a mess."

Eren, too busy putting on clothes in the bathroom, didn't hear. Armin answered instead. "Go ahead Levi, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You're right." He continued to make the bed neat.

 **Some Time Later...**

"Eren, are you okay? You look a little off today" Mikasa asked, concern etched on her face.

Eren nodded. "I'm fine...I'm just thinking." He glanced outside the coffee shop window, and to his dismay, it was not snowing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." But the truth was, something wouldn't leave his head. Did everything that happened yesterday mean that Levi and Eren were in a romantic relationship, or did it need to be more 'official'? He guessed that they were in some sort of relationship now, but he was too nervous to ask Levi for confirmation. What if he said no? What would the events of yesterday mean?

Mikasa was not convinced. She knew something was bothering him, but couldn't place her finger on it. The last time she had seen him, he was perfectly fine. Though he did mention hanging around Levi earlier...

If she couldn't get Eren to say anything, then she would have to ask Levi.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I know where I'm going with this and this will just be the backbone for the next chapter which will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was more bored than he had ever been in his life, but who could blame him? Hearing his professor drone on and on about politics was not the most interesting thing. He glanced at the girl sitting beside him, who was avidly taking notes. Hanji Zoe, a notebook on her desk read. He had heard that name before, he just forgot where. "She must be enjoying this," he thought to himself.

When he first came to New York University, his plan for the future was going to be majoring in law, but since then, he realized it just wasn't his thing anymore. He let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. Perhaps it was too loud of a sigh, because the professor said loudly in his direction, "Some people may get tired of politics, and they should step right out of this room...Mr. Ackerman."

If he wants me out, then I have no problem granting that wish. With a glare, he picked up his bags and strode out. He could feel the students eyes glued on him.

"But, p-professor..." he heard Hanji's protest but was out the door before she finished. He didn't care what she had to say, after all, she was complaining to that bastard professor, not him. Though he did wonder what she thought she could do to make the professor change his mind.

He walked off campus, not stopping until he spotted a familiar park. His facial features relaxed, just the sight of it filled him with ease. It was deserted, as always. He breathed in the scent of grass and trees as he sat on one of the benches in the park.

Levi had been to this park countless times. It had a comforting, relaxing feeling to it. Whenever he was too stressed with college last year, he came and sat down on this same bench for an hour or two, just to get away from it all. It was the same thing he planned to do now.

He had just got into a comfortable position when he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was a voice he had not heard in two years. Jean Kirstein's voice.

"Levi!" There was something in the way Jean said his name that wasn't right. Something was off. He turned around to see Jean, looking distressed.

"Hello, Jean." Levi got up and shook Jean's hand, "It's been awhile but...would you like to explain to me why you are here?" He felt like asking this was a bit rude, but after all, Jean did live in California. Him showing up in New York for no explainable reason was odd.

Jean inhaled deeply and looked Levi directly in the eyes. "There's been an accident."

The sense of security he had left him entirely. Levi furrowed his brow. "W-what?"

"Marco...is dead." he seemed to be forcing the words out, almost like he didn't believe them to be true himself.

Marco Bott...he hardly knew the guy. He would see him in the halls of their high school sometimes, but not all that much. Jean must be here to tell Eren, Mikasa and Armin the news, but happened to see Levi first.

"What type of accident?"

Jean's face became grimmer than ever. "Car accident. The brakes didn't work, according to the car dealer who checked the car after everything had happened."

"You are here to tell them. Aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

And like that, he was gone. But something didn't feel right about the whole thing...

 **Later, At Levi's Apartment...**

Levi opened the door to his apartment, feeling exhausted and hungry. As soon as he was inside, he opened the pantry for something to eat. Something caught his eye. Popcorn. He quickly poured some into a bowl when he heard the doorbell ring. He let our a quiet groan, then went to go answer the door.

"Yes?" he said to the familiar voice at his doorway. "Can I help you?"

"You did something to Eren didn't you?" Mikasa said with a glare, one that almost matched his.

The question caught him off guard, but he didn't show it, instead he fixed his face into an expression of extreme boredom. "No, I didn't. Why? Are you jealous your boyfriend was with someone other than you?"

If Mikasa looked pissed before he said this, it was nothing compared to now. "Eren isn't my boyfriend."

"Tch...he might as well be." He muttered, making a move to close the door, but she pushed it back open. She was surprisingly strong.

"No. Eren is acting...weird. I thought it probably had to do with you."

At those words, Levi froze. He hoped to god it had nothing to do with yesterday. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll talk to him later." He attemped to close the door again.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"What happened yesterday?" He could hear the desperation in her voice, and to be frank, it was painful to hear.

"None of your business, Ackerman." He grumbled, and finally managed to close the door.

After eating, he decided to call Eren.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Levi, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much...I have to ask you a question..."

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay? I didn't scare you yesterday, did I?"

He heard Eren giggle. _Why does he have to be so cute?_ "Every thing is good, you didn't scare me."

"Alright, I was just checking."

"I have to hang up, Jean said he had to talk to Armin and me, so bye!"

"Bye. Love you Eren."

 _Click._

From outside his house, he could hear someone say "I knew it!"

 **Author's Note**

Thank you guys! I am now working on the 4 chapter! Hope you liked this one...it wasn't my best though. *cringe*


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's words made Eren's knees go weak. _So they were dating_. A light blush crept onto his face.

"You okay, Eren? You look a little... bashful" Armin teased.

Eren grinned and jumped off his bed and landed on the ground with a thump. "Is that so?"

Armin gave him a knowing look. "Yeah. I can't help but wonder if…?"

Eren blushed with more intensity than before."Whatever, drop it." He rolled his eyes and turned to the other boy in the room, who was sitting on the couch and who he and Armin had momentarily forgotten about. They were enemies during their freshman and sophomore years, then they had matured and put whatever they had against each other behind them, but they weren't exactly friends.

"Ok."Armin directed his attention to him as well. "Sorry about keeping you waiting, Jean. You said you wanted to talk to both of us...so I had to get Eren off the phone."

Jean raised an eyebrow."Who was it?"

"Nobody important, really." Eren hastily replied.

The other boy looked unconvinced, but he didn't press the subject. "Fine then."

There was a lull.

"So… uh. Jean! What did you say you needed to tell us?"

Jean's expression was one that made Eren uneasy. Something wasn't right. For some reason, he knew Jean wasn't here for a reunion of any sort. He was here because of something important. Eren swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his palms become sweaty for no apparent reason. "I don't want you to get caught up in your emotions when I say this ok? Get a hold of yourself."

Armin's expression turned serious, and Eren tried to mimic the attitudes of the two boys.

"Ok." They both said.

Eren's stomach was in knots even before he said it.

"Marco's dead." Jean looked the two solemnly

The warm feeling Eren had leftover from his phone call with Levi evaporated, and was replaced with something that felt like a cold, slimy liquid that filled him head to toe with dread. A silent cry was threatening to leave his mouth, but he did as instructed. Get a hold of yourself, Eren. Breathe in, breathe out.

Armin was in denial "W-what? How could you say that so calmly?!"

Jean's expression hardened. "Pull yourself together! There is still more I need to tell you."

Eren and Armin exchanged confused glances. What could he possibly mean?

He leaned breathed in deeply and leaned in closer to them both and whispered, "Marco was driving with someone at the time he died. It was a car accident. Apparently. But it isn't possible, given the circumstances. "

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and his stomach churned. "I don't understand what you mean. Ar-are you saying he was murdered?!"

"That's exactly what he's saying. " Armin answered, looking at the ground. Eren couldn't help but notice he looked a little nauseous. He himself was starting to feel the same. Anger started to pulse within him at the thought of Jean's hypothesis being true.

"Marco was with someone that night...and they went for a drive.I know there was something fishy going on, I'll explain ." Jean looked out the window, then back. "I need somebody to help me figure out who did it."

"Why us?"

"Well, Armin did graduate as class valedictorian. And you are…persistent… I admire that. Maybe that could help later on."

"Of course, we'll help, Jean. But- I'm sorry about it all…" Armin responded ruefully.

Jean didn't respond, instead, he looked out the window. "It's not your fault... It couldn't be."

Armin nodded, and there was yet another silence, nobody wanting to talk after the grim conversation.

Jean stood up."I'll get going, I rented a hotel room nearby. When should we meet up?"

"Seven. Seven is good. And it doesn't seem to interfere with any of our classes-wait… Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"What about your school?" Eren asked.

"...Oh… I think finding out who is guilty of this crime and putting them behind bars is more important than a piece of paper, don't you think?"

His words hit Eren like a brick. And then he knew.

Finding out who murdered his friend was more important.


End file.
